


The Love of Machines

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: VK Yaoi 2019 Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Teru's life had been easy, that was until the girlfriend who supported his lifestyle decided she had had enough and ended the relationship. Lost and ridiculed, Teru meets two men in a bar that offer him a way to continue the life he had grown accustomed too. All it would cost, was his dignity.





	The Love of Machines

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my entry for the Livejournal Community VKYaoi February challenge. Details are here: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/107378.html
> 
> I have used the retro-history (15) image card for my inspiration along with quote 8:
> 
> "I'm going to stay here even if I'm laughed at,  
> This is who I am"

                As the game controller was roughly taken from his hands, Teru turned to glare at his girlfriend and give her a piece of his mind. What did she think she was doing? He was prepared to let her know exactly what he thought, but her anger stopped him from speaking up. Had he done something wrong? He was sure he hadn’t missed an anniversary or birthday.

                “What is this?” The woman demanded, gesturing around the room. Teru saw nothing wrong at all and was a little flustered on how to respond.

                “The living room?” Teru said, frustrating the woman further.

                “You haven’t cleaned, you haven’t vacuumed, your pots are still on the table! What have you done today? I know it’s not work!” The girl exclaimed.

                “I worked on my art…” Teru began to protest, knowing full well that his girlfriend did not support his attempts to become a professional graphics designer. He just hadn’t caught his break yet, that was all it was.

                “You played around on your computer! Art is a hobby, it doesn’t pay your bills. That’s my job. All I do is work and I come home to this?” She demanded. “You’re only interested in playing games and pegging! What is the point in supporting you, you don’t even bring me sexual pleasure anymore!”

                “That’s not true…” Teru began to protest, though it was true that the last few times they’d be in the bedroom together she had worn a strap on to pleasure him.

                “I’ve had enough. Pack your things and get out!” The girl screamed at him and no matter of protests seemed to change her mind. They argued for close to an hour, before Sae stormed out, expecting him to be gone by the time she returned. More angry than upset, Teru packed a suitcase with as much as he could and left. He deserved better than a spoilt brat like her, she’d only been good at paying the bills! Perhaps he had been using her, he thought on reflection, but it wasn’t like she brought anything to the relationship either. She mocked his kink, dismissed his art and preferred to go out with her friends than with him. Perhaps she had another man already, Teru thought as he walked out, he didn’t want to be with a cheating whore.

 

                The bar was busy that night but that was how Teru liked it. He greeted a few of the regulars before ordering his drink and sat at the bar as he joked with those around him. This was his safe place, where he felt most at home. His things were at his friend’s house, where he would sleep that night, but until he was tired, he was going to party.

                “Look at that freak.” A woman said, her friends laughing. Turning Teru scanned the room, wondering who they were mocking. He soon spotted a couple sharing a table, the man dressed in a waist coat, pin stripped trousers and a loose sleeved shirt, whilst his companion wore a flowing white dress beneath a corset that went only around her waist. The couple looked good together, Teru thought, admiring the woman’s long blond hair so very much like her companion. Why would these women mock them?

                “Hey Teru!” One of the women called over, it was then that Teru realised she was one of Sae’s friends. “I heard you liked to be pegged!”

                “You should get a man, if you like to be fucked so much!” One of the other girls added, making the whole table burst into laughter. Humiliated Teru realised Sae had told them and it was he that they judged. He turned his back on them, his cheeks a deep red as the man who had sat beside him gave him a dirty look and moved to a seat far away from him. How could Sae have done this to him? He’d been ready to admit his faults and beg for her forgiveness, but not anymore. Sae had betrayed him and he couldn’t forgive that. She was as popular as he was, everyone in their local hangouts would know by now!

                “Excuse me,” A man said, starting Teru from his self-pity. “I was wondering if you would like to join my friend and I for drinks?” Teru turned, startled that the man talking to him was the woman he had admired before. He looked so beautiful in his dress, he’d entirely fooled Teru.

                “Why not?” Teru said, well aware that the vast majority of the bar’s inhabitations were laughing at him behind his back, if not to his face. Forget them, he wasn’t going to let ridicule ruin his night and his reputation couldn’t possibly sink any lower. He was sure this man and his friend had heard what the women were saying, but they didn’t seem to mind.

                “This is Kamijo, I’m Hizaki.” His companion introduced Teru. Giving his name in return, Teru took a seat and wondered if these men were truly just friends.

                “We couldn’t help but hear what those girls said.” Kamijo informed Teru, jumping straight to the subject.

                “Kamijo!” Hizaki exclaimed. “Are you serious? You’re just diving right in?”

                “Why not?” Kamijo said, flashing Teru a smile. “You see I’m an inventor and you seem just perfect to test my machines.”

                “An inventor?” Teru repeated, unsure how the two subjects were even related. He looked at Hizaki for help, who was giving Kamijo a look of disbelief.

                “He dabbles in clockwork,” Hizaki explained. “Truly he is very talented.”

                “I create sex machines!” Kamijo declared, proud of what he did. Startled Teru sat in silence, had Kamijo just said he created machines for sex? “Want to try them? I’ll pay well.”

                “Are you serious?” Teru asked, glancing between the two men who didn’t appear to be joking.

                “You’ve scared him,” Hizaki accused, taking Teru by the arm and leading him away to a quite table across the room. “Forgive him, he doesn’t entirely understand tact.”

                “He wants to pay me, to watch me with his machines?” Teru repeated. “Is this some kind of porn?”

                “He’s a private collector, the videos will be watched by Kamijo and myself, or with your consent on his website,” Hizaki explained. “But I wouldn’t say it was porn. Perhaps prostitution? I know that’s a loaded word and it doesn’t feel that way myself but I suppose that’s what it is?”

                “Wait, you’re a test subject?” Teru asked, surprised that this well-mannered man was into such things.

                “I’m his business partner primarily, but yes I dabble with the machines,” Hizaki said, gently taking Teru’s hand in his. “The whole bar here knows you like anal stimulation, why not make money from it?”

                “That’s private!” Teru complained, though it really wasn’t anymore. He thought back on his easy life before, drawing and playing video games all day, and realised that he could still have that life. Why not embrace the spoilt side of him, who enjoyed nice things?

                “If you don’t want to, I’ll explain to Kamijo. He’ll be disappointed, but you won’t be the first to refuse.” Hizaki reassured him.

                “How much exactly does this pay?” Teru asked, smiling as Hizaki told him the figures. To keep his lifestyle, he’d embrace being a freak, it wasn’t like his reputation could get much worse.

 

                The building, in which Kamijo and Hizaki lived, was built to suit European architecture from centuries past. A blend of styles that came together in this mock historical home. Teru was more than impressed as he entered, recognising some of the art work on the walls as replicas of famous pieces. Many of the rooms contained out dated technology; rotary phones, type writers and was that a fax machine? He was led through the halls and down some stairs to the basement, where Kamijo created his designs.

                “Feel free to look around.” Kamijo ordered, leaving Teru and Hizaki as he returned upstairs.

                “This is all clockwork?” Teru asked, rather shocked at how many machines were here. The dildo attachments varied in size and style, several taking his fancy, though he felt ashamed to admit what it was he liked.

                “Every single one,” Hizaki answered. “Kamijo is quite passionate about all of this but not the best in handling people. That’s why he left me here to show you around. He’s afraid you may decide to run.”

                “As long as you pay me, I’ll stick around,” Teru promised. “It will just be the machines won’t it? I’m not gay and really don’t like the idea of a man touching me.”

                “Just the machines,” Hizaki promised, though he seemed disappointed by Teru’s objections. “This is the experimentation room.” He added, opening a door to a room that was all white and entirely empty except for one mirrored wall.

                “There’s nothing here?” Teru said, watching Hizaki cross the room and open a cupboard door. Inside was a collection of chairs, benches and a sundry of other such items.

                “I’m going to set something up for you, something simple at first,” Hizaki explained, pointing to a room on the left. “Please shower, style your hair as you like and put on the robe. When you’re ready, knock and I’ll let you know if I’m done.”

                “Sure.” Teru said, going to do as told.

 

                Teru was nervous as he knocked on the door and was welcomed back into the experimentation room. He had agreed to this, wanted it even, but it was rather frightening to but himself into this situation. These men were nothing but perverted strangers, why should he play these games?

                Hizaki greeted him on the other side, polite and official without the former warmth he had displayed. Just a lab assistant, part of the game and nothing more. Around the room several cameras had been set up, all directed at a hospital bed.

                “Lie down sir.” Hizaki ordered, as he pulled off Teru’s robe. He was clearly in a role, as Teru was sure the Hizaki he’d met before was the real man. He did as told, watching as his legs were held up by restraints and allowing his arms to be fastened down as well. He was stuck now, left to wait to see what would happen next.

                Hizaki left for a moment, coming back with a machine that was positioned by the bed before leaving again. He heard footsteps walking away, leaving him here to be played with for Kamijo’s amusement. He was on the other side of the mirror, Teru suddenly realised, not sure how he knew this but sure he was right. Why else would the mirror be there, if not one side of a one-way window?

                The silence was broken by the machine coming to life, gears moving slowly as it was controlled by some kind of remote signal. A blend of old and new, fitting the creator’s style perfectly. Teru watched as the machine raised a vibrator and brought it down on his crotch, helpless to resist and not wanting to. He’d agree to anal stimulation but he certainly wasn’t complaining about this. He moaned in pleasure as he settled down, his body soon becoming aroused and eager for more.

                There was a clicking sound, as the vibrator was lifted and two metal bars began to come towards his arousal. Teru remained still, trusting the machine and the man who had made it. Sure enough, as the metal bars joined, they formed a soft and tight ring around his length and began to slide up and down. He moaned as he was pleasured, having not expected such complexity in the machine.

                As he was distracted, a thin rod moved against his hole, injecting him with lube before pushing its way inside. He moaned louder now, taken away by the rush of penetration. He’d always liked how wrong this felt, how pleasure could be taken where he shouldn’t be touched. He was a straight man who loved to be violated, it was all so kinky and that had been magnified by a machine doing this to him.

                He came hard, coating his chest with his own cum as the two bars broke apart and moved away. The orgasm had been intense but the machine didn’t appear to be done. The slim rod left him, switched by a more moderately sized ridged toy. Smiling lustfully Teru welcomed the second intrusion, his body now been taken with some force. He couldn’t believe how good this felt, far better than his former girlfriend, who had always been too reluctant for his tastes.

                The restrains to his legs were suddenly tightened, pulling his legs higher than they had before and in turn his ass was raised off the bed as the dildo attachment adjusted to the new position. Helpless he felt the machine begin to move faster still, his moans growing louder and without a break. How could this feel so good when there were no other humans here? Perhaps the man controlling behind the machine should count? Remembering he was being watched, he glanced towards the mirror but could only see his own reflection. Was that really what he looked like? Far more enticing than any woman he had ever seen in porn, though perhaps not what he personally would want to watch.

                The toy left him, replaced by a large dildo that was made to look like a realistic penis in everything except for size. It even had veins, Teru noticed, moments before the toy entered him. His body wasn’t ready for this and he gasped as it entered, the pain quickly turning to pleasure as it thrust hard into him. He cried out, fighting the restraints but not getting anywhere at all. This was heaven and hell, all wrapped up in erotic pleasure. It occurred to him that the machine may not be the toy, instead the toy was himself and he was surprised to realise he was content with that. If this was what his life was going to be from now on, he was the luckiest man in the world.

                He orgasmed again, shocked he could do so from anal pleasure alone, and his body was lowered down onto the bed. The machine moved back and the gears ground to a stop, leaving him in silence as he regained his senses. It had all been so intense, no wonder Kamijo was so pleased with what he had made.

                Hizaki returned not long after, releasing the bonds and giving Teru a kiss before he ordered the other to go and clean up. Stunned Teru did as told, his fingers on his lips where he had been kissed. He suspected it before, but now he was sure, Hizaki liked him and this could never be a fully professional relationship.

 

                “Sore?” Kamijo teased, as Teru carefully took his place at the dinner table. He’d been taken by a particularly large attachment that day and it had left its impression on him.

                “Your machines need to get better at preparation.” Teru scolded, reaching for the water before him and taking a long drink. Every machine Kamijo used on him seemed to be more extreme than the last, each fulfilling his needs in entirely unique ways. He’d been living in the manor a few weeks now and had grown used to the company. Kamijo was eccentric and Hizaki could be a little too blunt at times, but he adored both of them all the same.

                “Noted,” Kamijo said, “Hizaki, how was yours?”

                “Do we have to talk about this at the dinner table?” Hizaki complained. He was always reluctant to talk about the games and had never shared any of his experiences with Teru. Teru wondered if Hizaki was ashamed by what he did but pushed the thought aside. Hizaki wasn’t ashamed, he just liked to segment the different aspects of his life and didn’t like when they bled together.

                “Come on Hizaki! It’s good to share.” Teru begged, surprised when Hizaki turned on him.

                “Then share your asshole with me!” Hizaki snapped, as shocked by his words as everyone else at the table. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that…”

                “Hizaki…” Teru stammered, but the other was leaving the table and helpless he looked at Kamijo for help. “He knows I’m not gay, why is he like this?”

                “Perhaps you shouldn’t kiss him back?” Kamijo suggested. It was true, after most sessions he did share a tender kiss with Hizaki but that was just their routine. Hizaki’s way of returning Teru to normalcy.

                “Should I apologise?” Teru wondered. He really didn’t want Hizaki to be upset with him.

                “No, this is Hizaki’s problem not yours.” Kamijo reassured him. He was probably right, Teru thought as he ate his dinner, he’d never lied to Hizaki about his feelings, how was he at fault for any of this?

 

                As he was bent over the bench, Teru looked up at the blond and wondered if Hizaki was still mad. He seemed back to his old self, acting as if nothing was different but Teru knew that it was. He was about to say something, but stopped himself before he could. This was business, nothing more, he wasn’t going to bring any unwanted emotions into the room.

                The chain from his neck was secured to the floor, his hands already restrained behind him and he was left in place, though perhaps this time he could escape the machine. Of course, he didn’t want to, and as the anal beads pushed inside him, he no longer could. He moaned at the sensation, relieved that Kamijo had warned him to prepare before the experiment began.

                He tried to enjoy himself and physically he did, but his mind was only on Hizaki. He’d somehow hurt the other by loving these machines so much, but denying the touch of flesh. Would this really be so different with a man behind him? Hizaki practically passed as a woman anyway, perhaps he could make a relationship work?

                The anal beads were replaced by a larger toy and he could no longer think about anything else. This was so much fun, his body crying out to be pounded, as he moaned and eventually came on the floor below. His body shook as he was released but it was the emotional turmoil that had really gotten to him.

                “You didn’t like that machine very much?” Hizaki asked, as he came to release Teru.

                “No, it was great.” Teru reassured him, stretching his arms that had become sore from the restraints. Hizaki gave him a sceptical look and turned to leave. Surprised by the lack of kiss, Teru reached for Hizaki’s arm to stop him but stopped himself and walked away. He couldn’t kiss Hizaki any more, it wasn’t fair on the other man.

 

                Teru sat carefully on his bed, making sure the laptop on his knees had the volume switched down low. He’d never looked at Kamijo’s website before and was surprised to find that there was a payment wall to enter. Was this how Kamijo made his money? That and selling machines of course.

                He opened the login screen, typing in the details Kamijo had given him when he has expressed his interest to look. The inventor hadn’t questioned this desire, perhaps assuming Teru merely wished to see his own videos on the website. Instead of his own name, or many of the unfamiliar names, he clicked on Hizaki and selected a video at random.

                It was the machine that had taken him today, Teru realised in surprise as he began to watch. He admired Hizaki’s hairs in pigtails that hung all the way down to the floor. He seemed so sweet, but there was nothing innocent about his pleasure as the dildo entered him. As Teru watched, Hizaki was violated by one toy after another, each one making Hizaki moan is such delightful ways.

                He clicked on another video, this time Hizaki was secured with his ass in the air and his legs pulled down near his head. It looked uncomfortable, but was a great position for the machine to drill a spiral toy down into his ass.

                Teru’s cock was hard now, as he clicked on another video of Hizaki and a machine. This one was stimulating a blowjob and drool was everywhere as it gave Hizaki little chance to breath. He realised in surprise that he’d love to be that toy. It was as he had begun to wonder then, he had feelings for Hizaki? How could that be? He was straight, but the missed kiss plagued him and he longed to be with the other in his room.

                Shutting his laptop, he made his way down the corridor and knocked lightly on Hizaki’s door. He was welcomed in and nervously he sat beside Hizaki on the bed, waiting for him to pause whatever TV show he had been watching before stealing the lost kiss from the other.

                “Teru, we can’t do that anymore.” Hizaki protested, but Teru wasn’t taking no for an answer. He straddled Hizaki and kissed him again, rubbing his arousal against the other.

                “I’ve watched some of your videos,” Teru admitted. “I don’t think I’m so straight anymore.”

                “Is this a confession?” Hizaki asked. “I knew from day one that you were attracted to me, I remember the way your gaze lingered on me in the bar.”

                “I thought you were a woman,” Teru admitted. “You’re beautiful enough to be one. So perhaps I am straight, but when you peg me, it’ll be with flesh and not a toy.”

                “You’re here because you watched some videos and got horny,” Hizaki scolded. “This isn’t real affection.”

                “You’re one of my closest friends,” Teru corrected. “You understand me better than anyone and I adore you. This isn’t just about lust. I watched the videos to see if I could feel this way towards you, not wanting to sleep with you was the only thing preventing this relationship.”

                “I’m horny now, thanks to you,” Hizaki relented. “What the hell, let’s have some fun.”

                “I’m all yours.” Teru promised, kissing Hizaki desperately as the other held him. Perhaps this was always what he had wanted, the machines were fun but lacked the warmth of another body against his own. They undressed as they kissed, clothes tossed around them as they clung to each other. It was a little weird to feel an arousal pressing against him but not weird enough to bring up any regrets. He knew what kind of pleasure the hard length would bring, the kind of pleasure he’d become addicted too.

                He crawled off Hizaki, kneeling on the bed as the blond began to caress his ass. Neither of them were interested in playing games, this was why they were here, what they both wanted. A finger pushed inside him, wet with lube and exploring for his prostrate. Hizaki was a lot better at this than Sae and the machines combined. He knew just how to move his finger to bring pleasure and was just as into this as Teru himself. Teru moaned lightly, putting on a show for Hizaki who spanked him lightly in retaliation.

                “You’re not on camera now.” Hizaki reminded him.

                “You think I moan for the cameras?” Teru asked. “You’re wrong, it’s for those behind the glass.”

                “Is that so?” Hizaki asked, sliding a second finger into Teru. “For Kamijo or myself?”

                “Why not both?” Teru asked, if he enjoyed this, he could accept Kamijo inside him too, thought he wouldn’t admit that to Hizaki.

                “Both of us then.” Hizaki agreed, with such understanding that it occurred to Teru that Kamijo was more than just Hizaki’s business partner and friend. He didn’t question the relationship though, focusing on the pleasure of the fingers inside him instead. Why had he convinced himself that he was straight? He was a liar and a fool!

                A third finger slid inside him, stretching him and making him moan louder still. Fingers on their own were good enough but knowing there would be more was even better. Quickly the fingers left him, replaced by a thrusting vibrator that reminded him very much of every machine that had been inside him. He moaned uncontrollably now, unable to stop the sounds of pleasure escaping from him.

                “You sure you want flesh?” Hizaki teased. “You seem to enjoy these toys so very much.”

                “Yes!” Teru begged. “Please Hizaki, take me as hard as the machines.”

                “You’re a pegging freak.” Hizaki mocked him, imitating the hate filled comments Teru still received from former friends. From Hizaki the words were filled with appreciation and understanding, for everything Teru enjoyed, Hizaki participated in too.

                “Hizaki, please!” Teru begged, waiting for the condom to be placed over Hizaki’s length before he begged again. This time Hizaki pushed inside him, warm flesh so different to dildos and other toys. It wasn’t bad, quite the opposite, and Teru pushed his hips back to take in more.

                “I never thought this could happen.” Hizaki admitted as he began to move against the over. Teru too shared the sentiment but his answer came in only moans. He was a toy to be used by the men who owned this house, nothing could bring him greater joy.

 

                “You look happy?” Kamijo commented, as he found Teru and Hizaki sat together in the lounge. He glanced between them, figuring out what had happed and smiling as he realised, they were now a couple. “Did Hizaki tell you about his polygamous lifestyle?”

                “He did,” Teru said. “It may be for the best. I can get a girlfriend too, I am straight you know.”

                “Sure, you are,” Kamijo said, laughing as he sat down with them. “Well it’s about time, I’ve had a machine waiting for this for the last few weeks.”

                “You have?” Hizaki asked, surprised by Kamijo’s words.

                “Oh yes,” Kamijo said. “Want to play?”

                “Seriously Kamijo?” Hizaki demanded. “Everything is about work with you. We were trying to relax.”

                “I like that Kamijo is forward,” Teru defended the inventor. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

                “You’re just as bad!” Hizaki protested, but he followed Teru to the experiment room and got ready for that day’s machine.

                Naked they entered the examination room, where Kamijo was waiting for them with a sadistic smile. In his hand was two cock cages, which he attached to both men and then to each other with a short chain that made the men stand face to face. Their arms were secured behind them and collars attached to a single chain around their necks. Happy the couple couldn’t move apart, Kamijo left them alone as he went to the control room.

                “Do you think he plans to leave us like this?” Hizaki asked, kissing Teru before he could answer. They were stuck together now, unable to pleasure each other with anything but their mouths. The kissed intensified, the passion between them growing as they enjoyed simply being secured together.

                The familiar sounds of gears filled the room, and Teru could see a thin dildo approaching Hizaki’s ass. Carefully they positioned each other, ejected with lube and penetrated simultaneously. Teru gasped at the intrusion, not fully prepared for this but helpless to move away. Hizaki did though, pushing Teru deeper onto his dildo without realising what he was doing. Teru moaned again, his cock pushing against the cage that secured it as he began harder still.

                The machine adjusted, pushing deep into both men and taking them hard and fast. It was Hizaki’s moans that stimulated Teru further, the blonde’s pleasure so raw that it affected him on a primal level. They kissed again, trapped in this extasy together as the toys inside them began to grow larger.

                “Why do you do this?” Teru gasped, leaning against Hizaki as his body was completely pounded now.

                “To support Kamijo,” Hizaki lied, his moans telling another story. “I’m just his business partner.”

                “Sure, you are.” Teru agreed, as cum that wasn’t his own began to drip down his leg. He moaned again, his body not far behind Hizaki’s now.

                “Cum against me,” Hizaki begged. “I want to feel your warmth.”  
                “I’ve been seduced by a pair of demons.” Teru complained, coming hard and feeling the machine pulling away. He was sure it would be days until he could be taken again, his ass so sore now that without Hizaki he wouldn’t even be able to stand. This was the price he paid for doing this, it seemed fair enough to him.

                “Yes, demons,” Hizaki agreed. “And don’t you forget it. Don’t be running off with some girl, forgetting all about your life here.”

                “No girl could do this to me,” Teru reassured him. “I’m here to stay.”

                “Good.” Hizaki said, for what more could be said? At long last, Teru had found his perfect home and he wouldn’t trade this life of machines for anything else in the world. Not even a girl who enjoyed the art of pegging could match the warmth he had found.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was meant to have a lot of plot but ended up being mostly smut. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)


End file.
